What's Spin the Bottle, Kagome?
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: I think that title is pretty darn selfexplanatory...mwahaha Inu Kag Fluff One shot! My favorite! Rated for Fluff and Mirokuness


Yesyes im a horrible author blah blah I have this random URGE to write one of my many one shots so yay for yoU!

Disclaimer: ….i own my plushie XD

"talk" _think_ ((meee)) EXTRA: Also, some of the news article is in italics, but its not like shes reading aloud….so I think you can distinguish the two…

**What's Spin the Bottle Kagome?**

InuYasha grumbled his usual grumbles as he went to drag Kagome back to Sengoku Jidai. _She's an hour late! I think I've been pretty lenient,_ he thought as he leapt into the well and the blue light engulfed him. _But damn lenience to hell she's coming home!_

When he reached present-day Tokyo, he leapt out of the well, out of the well house, and up to her window, to find her sitting on her bed, reading some strange paper book. He leapt in to give her a piece of his mind…

-------------((mwahahaha))--------------

Kagome sat sprawled out on her bed, rifling through a magazine Ayumi had given her. _I know I should be going back right now,_ she thought,_ but it's not like InuYasha's going to kill me over one little old hour…_she snickered evilly. She began rifling through the pages of the magazine.

_'Life and times of some random celebrity',_ she thought, _don't care…'Lose extra pounds in 3 days! Guaranteed!' Don't need it, I work tons already…_The last title caught her eye. _'Spin the Bottle. Secrets Revealed!'_

Kagome's interest was piqued. She flipped to the designated page, and read the article:

_'Got a man that just won't notice you?'_

_Boy do__ I ever…_she thought as she read on:

_'Figure out a way to get him to kiss you and he backs off? Try playing Spin-the-Bottle! The old game with a new trick! Instead of leaving the game to chance, try this new breakthrough!'_

Kagome looked down and saw two cheap magnets stuck in the magazine.

_'Put one on the bottle, and one on your man, and you're golden!'_

Kagome sighed. "That has got to be the stupidest excuse for a trick ever…slow day in the magazine world…" _It would be great to play spin-the-bottle with InuYasha though…_she blushed a pretty pink at the thought. However, before her thoughts could go any farther, a familiar voice permeated her brain…

"Where the hell have you been!"

Kagome gasped and turned to see InuYasha nose-to-nose. Her blush progressed further, and she quickly spaced herself from him, sending the open magazine to the other side of the bed.

"I-um…Inu-"

Her excuse was stopped when InuYasha glanced towards the magazine. "What's that?" he asked as he reached for it.

"InuYasha don't!" Too late. InuYasha's brows furrowed as he read the open magazine. His eyes widened, and his cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. Clearing his throat, he turned a glare at her.

Kagome, on impulse, glared in return.

"Well come ON wench you're already late as it is!"

Kagome mock sighed. "We'll just have to start our journey tomorrow then…"

InuYasha looked at her angrily, seeing she thought this was a good thing. "I-well…just…fine! Let's go then!"

Kagome grabbed her bag as she set him with a glare, "You could be more patient you know."

He huffed. "This is patient girl! Let's go!" His gaze faltered when he looked over and saw her giggle. He picked her up, and jumped from her window to the well house in one leap. Opening the door, he set her down as they jumped into the familiar light to Sengoku Jidai.

--------------------((XD))---------------------------

As dinner was eaten, arguments fought, and nighttime fell, InuYasha grew uneasy. His thoughts kept straying to the article he had read earlier. '_Get a man to kiss you!' 'Spin-the-bottle!' What is on Kagome's mind…_he looked at her warily. She was telling Miroku and Sango stories while absently giving Shippo another chocolate bar. _It's now or never…he_ thought.

Just as Kagome took a breath to start another conversation on television, InuYasha's voice broke the brief silence.

"What's spin-the-bottle Kagome?"

Kagome stuttered.

"Shippo, why don't you go outside and play with Kirara," Sango suggested, seeing the distraught face that Kagome wore.

She quickly agreed as the little kitsune ran out. "Well," she began, "spin-the-bottle is a game that is played with a group of guys and girls-"

"Like us…" InuYasha put in.

"Yes, like us," Kagome blushed a bit. "And you sit in a circle, with a bottle in the center. And one person spins it. And whatever member of the opposite sex it lands on…they have to…" Kagome mumbled something that only InuYasha's keen ears could pick up. When he heard her, he blushed as well.

"What what what!" Miroku pressed.

"They have to kiss." Kagome finished.

An awkward silence followed.

"OOOOoooooooh let's play!" Miroku said as he received a whack on the head courtesy of Sango.

Kagome seemed uncertain as she stole a glance at InuYasha. "Well, I don't see why not…" InuYasha and Sango both started.

Miroku looked triumphant. "See! I'm not the only pervert for once!" Kagome was still blushing and refused to look at a certain hanyou.

"Let's play then…" said hanyou ground out, to the surprise of the other three present.

They all sat in a circle, and Kagome produced a bottle from her bag. "Well…who wants to go first?"

"I WILL!" Miroku shouted. He spun the bottle, and it went around and around and around…and finally stopped on…

Kagome.

"Oh NO WAY IN HELL!" InuYasha hollered. Miroku looked at him questioningly. InuYasha turned pink and was silent.

Miroku turned to grin at Kagome as she half-smiled back. He looked from her to InuYasha and back again. He drew nearer to Kagome, and InuYasha flinched as he dug his claws into the wood floor of the hut.

"Kagome-sama, it would be my honor…" he took her hand, and planted a kiss upon it. Kagome blinked.

"I don't think that breaks the rules…" Kagome observed.

Kagome could have sworn she heard InuYasha mumble 'it better not.'

"Alright InuYasha you go!" Miroku handed the bottle to him. InuYasha gave it a little spin, and it went around and around and around to land upon….

Kagome.

Kagome looked at the bottle like it had threatened to shoot her. InuYasha's eyes widened. Miroku and Sango shared a triumphant look.

"Well," Miroku cleared his throat, "I don't think we can have another breech of the rules can we, Kagome? I don't think it would be fair now…"

InuYasha and Kagome both set him with such a look that if looks could kill…

"Go on InuYasha she's not going to bite you," Miroku prodded, "if you don't want her to…"

InuYasha introduced Miroku to the wall as his ire increased. He tentatively looked at Kagome. Sango rifled through Kagome's bag, and pulled out a bag of foreign food she called 'popcorn'…

"Oooooh hell with it!" InuYasha said as he pulled Kagome to him, and captured her lips with his. An assortment of Oooooos and Aaaahs ensued from Miroku.

InuYasha abruptly pulled away, stood up, and left the hut. Kagome blinked. Miroku applauded.

_He…he kissed me…_Kagome thought. "I think I'll…go after him…" she added as an afterthought to the group as she left the hut.

-------------------((wheeee))-------------------

InuYasha sat propped against the back of Goshinboku, berating himself. _I shouldn't have done that I know I shouldn't have done that she's going to hate me now…Damn that game…it was nice though…_he sighed.

"InuYasha?" he heard off in the distance. He froze as Kagome approached him and dropped to her knees in front of him. They stared at each other for long minutes.

"InuYasha…"

He flinched and looked away. "Kagome…I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have done that…"

"Of course you should have InuYasha it was part of the game…" she pulled his face up to look at her. "You didn't do anything wrong, InuYasha."

"I know I didn't! I just did it in the wrong way!" His eyes widened as he realized what he said. "I…um…that is…oh hell!" he said exasperatedly as he kissed her again. This time it was less restricted, Kagome observed, as his lips covered hers.

As he pulled away and stared at the ground, Kagome giggled. She pulled his face up to hers, and kissed him softly. His eyes widened.

"Kagome…"

"Much better InuYasha." She looked at him with a playful glint in her eyes, and he pulled her closer, his face inches from hers.

"Kagome, that has got to be the best game ever," he said as the space between them disappeared.

-------------------------------

YEHA! Mwahaha random fluff is the BEST! Lol I have like no sense of creativity for the news article so….yea….weird…

But I can totally see Miroku doing that ne?

XD

Show me love now! (R&R!)

freaky-hanyou


End file.
